Pandora
by LilyWhite13
Summary: A treasure beyond compare: that is the Pandora. Crying tears of immortality, blood flowed in rivers from wars fought in its name. Legends surrounded it, each more bewitching and alluring than the last. But what is this gemstone's side of the story? Written in Pandora's perspective. ON HIATUS.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. If I did, I'd be publishing this as a real book, and not as fan fiction.

* * *

In the beginning, all was dark. Minerals of all sorts created a cacophony and caused chaos, pandemonium, under Earth's skin. And in the midst of this confusion, I awakened from great change.

Under the known world, I remained hidden, pushed by the flow of ever-changing rocks.

Before I was the devil's stone, I was only one among many. Buried far from man, light and comet, I was unnoticeable. The world above was peaceful.

But soon, it all went wrong.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Jailbreak

Disclaimer: What I said last time. If I were the author, I'd write this as a Magic Kaito special, not as fan fiction.

* * *

The first hint that something was off was my boredom. Yes, if I were not bored, this whole fight for me would not have existed.

Life underground, it was nice. No phantom thieves, no crazy gangs, no bloodbath. It was peaceful.

Don't get me wrong. Peace is great for everyone. Peace means full tummies and full wallets, as well. It can also mean being alive without the constant fear and danger. Peace is prosperity.

The only thing is, truth be told, too much of a good thing is toxic.

And peace is no different.

Most of us, I'm sure, want some sort of adventure, excitement, in our lives. We want surprises, something more than just a routine that repeats itself over and over again. That's why we've got movies, TV and even books, right?

Waiting under the roots and mountains, it was peaceful. But it was boring. I was ready for something more…!

So next time chaos brought rocks up, I went along with it. To the top, I thought, to light and a new world!

It so happened to be that a certain comet was fast-approaching earth.

* * *

Please review and make my day a lot better.

Not much violence so far, but it there will be some soon. Right now, I'm just doing the beginning of Pandora's story.


	3. Light and Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or Magic Kaito. I will eat my notebook if that surprised you.

* * *

I rushed faster than anyone else, elated at the change awaiting me. The adventure!

Finally, I would see the unpredictable surface world that all the other rocks would talk about. I couldn't wait …!

Soon, I emerged from the suffocating underground. Some say "packed like sardines in a can", but they should try being a rock underground. There is literally no wiggle space.

The first things that I noticed were the soft, green strands that swayed around me. I had emerged, as the ground informed me, from a grassy plateau.

After that, I saw innumerable points of light on obsidian above me. Even as they sat still, they seemed to be pulsing light.

Looking even further, there was something else among the pitch-black. A bright sphere, rough with pocket marks. Had it been a gem, it would've been ugly, impure.

But up high, it glowed, as if to brag, "I am at peace, I am happy. I am not the greatest, but there is surely none more lovely than I at midnight."

Then, I was in a state of wonder. How, I demanded, could one survive with such a mind-numbing routine?

I could not stand such a preposterous thing!

So I too, filled myself with a light. I blazed a piercing red, to tell that thing, the full moon, that I was great as well.

The orb ignored my uproar and continued its light with a serene patience I have never known. But then again, I was going on an adventure to the unknown!

Who needs patience for that?

I know that if I unrelentingly glowed, I would attract attention. Humans, as they called themselves, would build me into something. Would I be a temple, a statue, or a wall? I didn't know, but I was filled with curiosity as I was with light. I was prepared.

* * *

I wasn't ready though, for man. I knew about rain, wind or forests. Nonetheless, there was no description for the ever-building men. All anybody could say was, like nothing else.

Underground, all was so orderly. Rocks flow in unison, mixing and changing, smooth and predictable.

But men! They walk awkwardly in jerks, as if they're about to topple over. What wobbly arms and legs. They only change to grow upwards and even then, stay in about the same shape.

And men! They're so separated from one another. They don't have to move together and if one chooses to go west, none of the others have to change course.

Men, such odd things were conning to me. With twisted faces they inspected me. As if they've never seen a glowing stone before.

They picked me up and took off southwards. It took two of the group to bear my weight. As for me, I simply shined. This journey was definitely starting off the right foot.

Suddenly, I felt a slight tremor in the night sky. A light raced across it, shooting faster than any star.

At the same time, I felt an unbelievable pressure, with a load far heavier than any I've felt before. It felt like I would shatter into a thousand shards…!

I survived. Rather than crumble though, I cried out strange tears that seemed to absorb light rather than glisten.

One of the men holding me let go in terror. The other let the liquid soak into her hands.

She gasped in fright as her fingers grew dimmer. The effect quickly spread to her palms, then her wrists and arms.

Soon we were all gawking as she faded. What was going on…?

* * *

Please review and brighten up my day.


	4. Immortality

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed, or Magic Kaito.

* * *

Her hair became a tangle of bush, her bare feet a patch of desert grass and still she kept fading away, like a torch's glow at daybreak.

The other three could only gape in fear, paralysed with almost tangible terror. Was this a disease? Dark sorcery? Could it be a dream? Never before had anyone seen such a thing.

Was it a miracle or a curse...?

Then, one of them shakily drew his bow and notched an arrow. With a 'twang' of bowstring, he fired. The transforming woman could only watch in horror as it sped off towards her, a blur at point-blank range...!

A soul-shattering shriek rang through the night, wailing with agony and betrayal...

...until it softened, from a raging bawl to a disbelieving gasp.

The arrow had struck its target and it lodged in her heart, but, amazingly, she wasn't dead! She didn't drop down dramatically, or sink to her knees. In fact, by all standards, she was doing better than a few moments before, having lost her ghost-like transparency. Minus the arrow shaft sticking out of her chest, it was business as usual.

Now powered by fear, the remaining two lunged for their spears and, aiming wildly, struck her stomach and head. Not a single drop of blood appeared.

The woman had, somehow, cheated death.

She smirked at her cowering companions and pulled out their ineffective weapons. With a sharp gleam in her eyes she charged forwards, extracting her revenge. Clearly, in those few seconds, something had changed.

Once again the night was filled with screams. Tonight, the ground was well-watered with blood.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, but my family's moving and I got roped in to help. Please review!


	5. City (Part 1)

Disclaimer: Ditto last time.

* * *

Daybreak broke after an eternal trembling night.

Dew littered upon three corpse and one live woman, pale with shock, horror and disbelief. Desperately praying that last night was only a nightmare, but knowing and secretly wishing that it wasn't.

Panting heavily, she replayed last night again and again in her mind, unable to figure out what had happened.

But what's done is done. Nothing could change that fact that the woman was no longer what we'd call properly human...

...nor could anyone change the fact that her companions were dead.

She realized this eventually and gave up her curiosity, whispering, "Something in the glowing stone's tears, a goddess saw me, gave me power, intervened. Does she take mercy on Aysel? Has there been a blessing of destruction?"

She pulled herself up, suddenly much stronger.

Greedily, she scoured the landscape for any sign of me. At that point, the moon had fled. I had won my battle. I no longer shinned.

A wretched beam of morning sunlight struck and I glimmered.

Eyes wide, she grasped me hungrily, muttering, "Ah yes, I've finally found you again. You won't escape a second time, oh no, you'll be Aysel's salvation. Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

With a great grunt of effort, she pulled me up.

Laughing as if suddenly set free, she began to trek southeast, towards a tiny speck in the distance.

To someplace else. Somewhere I had never seen before, some other side of the world above...!

I was bother excited and afraid, terror lingering from my first night. Would this place be full of wanton killing? Could I hope for action, or should I brace myself for peace again?

None of these would be true.

* * *

We continued on until what the ground said was sunset. By now, thin savannah grass had given way to harsh, barren dunes and pebbly beaches.

The woman's home was a great city, long-forgotten by man countless years ago. Sky-scraping walls surrounded it in a crooked hexagon and inside, they told me, fitted thousands!

We had arrived at the gate, a gargantuan wooden structure.

At either side stood a guard towers and in front were swarms of armed warriors.

The woman shuddered at this sight, but continued on. A few guards gave her some odd stares behind thinly veiled fear and a new-found respect.

As we walked through the city, citizens gossiped behind woven grass walls.

"Akay's back, she's back from the Grasses!"

"See, I told you she'd make it. Now where'er my 20 longs?"

"What's she holding there?"

"Bless me, Akay's back. Do you think she can buy back Aysel?"

"Bet you 5 long that she's got some trick ready!"

Finally, we arrived at a set of sapphire gates, the gate-towers and doors gilded gold with animal designs.

Akay, the inhuman woman, griped me tightly, murmuring, "Aysel's salvation, you stay here, don't you dare run."

The mytic doors started to open, and I slowly began to see inside.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy lately. Please review and tell me what you think.


	6. City (Part 2)

REALLY SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! I got really busy lately. Please review my longest chapter yet.

* * *

Inside, I saw something shine.

Inside, were innumerable weapons, all aimed to the sapphire gate's doors. A trap...!

All their efforts, though, were in despairing vain.

By that point, the inhuman woman was wiling to push her luck.

Akay swaggered over to a second dark blue gate, almost as if daring them to attack. The warriors behind the iron blades happily granted her wish. In a frenzy of motion, they advanced.

In that same moment of commotion, dozen upon dozens of swords, axes, spears and arrows found their marks, sticking into flesh. Still Akay continued on. Still mysteriously alive.

At the other gate, she stopped and turned to face bewildered soldiers. One by one, she pulled out the useless iron, leaving not a single mark behind.

To say the least, many trained guards ran off screaming like maniacs, some others encased in a smelling salts frenzy, and most were... er... _undignified_.

With a small, satisfied, smile, she daringly opened the inner doors and stormed inside, into a lovely room of artificial ponds and pools. Filled with lush exotic plants. Gilded with gold. It was the very image of luxury. Why did the citizens outside look so desperate if there was so much wealth?

With an experienced turn to the right, Akay navigated through a labyrinth of passages filled with seemingly endless wealth. But honestly, as the gold, the gemstones and the silver bragged, I could not help but wonder why humans so desperately wanted those few things of all the earth's bounty.

The farther we went on, the more ornate all these expensive objects and gilded walls became. The more incompetent the castle guards became as we left a trail of panicked and... um... _disgraced_ guards.

Suddenly, we reached a second pair of commanding blue doors, gilded like the sapphire gates.

And the air was heavy with a tense silence. Many finely dressed people gaped at as, a no-longer-woman with an arrow stuck in her head and a dusky purple stone.

The finest of them all though, a weak-looking woman, lolling upon a soft sofa, dropped off her seat in fear...!

The gold told me that she was the High Priestess and that she was usually more gracious, but it wasn't every day that the mortally-wounded-but-still-fine came prancing in!

Or maybe, as the gemstones gossiped, it was that the very woman who mademoiselle High Priestess ordered dead just waltzed into her throne room. Appalling!

Meeker silver suggested that perhaps the fact that she came back alive, with a mortal wound and a great stone, might have been too much for the High Priestess.

"Get up you lump!"commanded Akay, her voice gaining a tyrannical tone. Cold, cruel and ruthless. All trace of mortality seemed to have suddenly vanished.

As the High Priestess trembled in terror, the non-woman continued.

"You thought you were awfully cleaver, didn't you, sending me off to that horrible place with, oh, every intention of leaving me to die~."

The High Priestess desperately scanned the room, looking for any escape route. She squealed loudly, forgetting any noblesse.

"I d-didn't mean it! I'll d-do anything t-to make it up t-to you!"

Akay sighed deeply, as a chilling smile graced her face.

"Well, okay then, I guess. It's just that I'll need a few favours at the moment, from a willing friend~."

"I'll d-do it! I'll do it!"

"Thank you so much darling~! Now then, I'll need to have my sister released, you to instantly resign as High Priestess and for you to appoint me you're rightful successor. It's not too much, is it~?"

"T-that's all really swell b-but...well..."

"No way~! Are you going to disappoint me _again_? Then perhaps I should go give you that... accidental punishment you gave me. Did I forget to mention how hungry the night-beasts are this time of year?"

Weak as she was, the High Priestess gave in. Pretty soon after a few busy months, everything was going really uphill, with all that wealth much more fairly given.

I was rather pleased with myself.

Only a small while late, I could no longer say the same.


	7. Seven

The first few decades passed as a fairy tale's happily ever after.

After the corrupt priestess' fall, Akay's virtue spread as ever-mutating myths. The city grey, centering around her church.

It was marvelous, a scintillating blue flower, blooming amongst the desert's sandy snow. The kings of kings, the most esteemed men and many countless others came to the new city, founded by her virtue. For a while, all was good.

But this fairy tale would soon contort into a tragedy, with a raging sea of tears.

The very people who had sworn themselves as servants of good fought for power, power over her and over me, dubbed Pandora, the all-giving. Blood drenched the earth as brother fought brother and families fell apart, for the sake of war. The scent of rot rode every breeze. Human remnants littered the once-lovely land, now watered by the bitter hate of those gone.

And as for the inhuman woman herself, a terrifying metamorphosis began.

* * *

One by one, her virtues fell away. Day by day, her soul fell into sin.

First came sloth, unwillingness to do anything as a _superior_ being. It was closely dogged by greed and lust. Greed for wealth, lust for endless admiration. Gluttony consumed her, with feast after feast. Cooked delicacies arrived nightly, summoned from all four corners of the earth. Envy and pride came as well, mixed with ruthless wrath. Envy for the still-pure, pride of oneself, wrath with hatred.

Until her goodness burned away. Until the people were weary and angry and fearful of her cruelty and waste.

"No more!" came the cry, true and loud.

"No more of the demon, no more of her heartlessness!"

"No more of her waste!"

"No more of her, no more of her devil's stone!"

And so, to rid themselves of a petty fallen saint, they fell into the tap of a demon king.

The jar of evil had opened, all the terror released. The people happily waiting for the results.

* * *

But the fallen heroine would rise again, for all the same reasons she had risen before.

She planned her own downfall. She would take me to her restless grave. She would save her people. She took her last loyal supporter, a pure young man, into her confidence.

He cried tears of sorrow, but did as she told him, believing in her. A strange emotion rising in him...

...an emotion held deep in his heart.

* * *

The next day, that young man pelted her with stones. The people saw that they could, and would, defeat their fallen saint. The realization became a mob.

Her swan song was sung.

Soon, she was sealed away, in a vault marked by silver. With her, was me and a forbidden emotion, hidden deep in her heart...

...a shapeless emotion that shattered her soul.

* * *

Outside the city gates, the young man silently stood as tears fall freely from his eyes.

He loved her.

She loved him.

They could never be together.

* * *

There is an old myth about Pandora and her jars. And although it is fiction, the warning rings true.

Never open Pandora's box, never touch my tears.

With each one shed, millions of other follow.


	8. Encore

For millenniums we stayed, drifting somewhere between conciousness and oblivion in a coffin made for . Entombed for protection of nature's every force, oblivious in a casket with an unmovable tongue of lead.

Drowning in silence, away from any kindly stone.

Drowning in tears, bitterly salty with pain. Pain of one who had lost everything and was too poor to afford any death.

Drowning without light, in a sea of shadows.

Summers came died one by one, flying away like fall's requiem of leaves. My dark tears stained the coffin, unsuppressed.

But slowly, surely, things above were changing.

* * *

After aeons of cold cruel silence, noise penetrated the ground to our heavy casket.

Our ancient home having fallen into ruin, since the end of the war. But now, old legends but dusty whispers in the mouths of the dead, the once-sacred place regained its former glory.

We were never to suspect how it would leap upon us.

* * *

Days of darkness passed, soon to turn to a night of tear when the comet came again.

Only a bit shy of my anguish, something changed.

From above, the casket gave way.

From above, we were attacked by a power like none other before.

Light, its glory searing after so many years spent without it, blazed upon us.

And silhouetted in the brightness, was a girl, looking down at us like a curious songbird.

Metal of all kinds sang from her with a requiem of death and battle.

The girl herself radiated power, with the traces of rusty robes, night-black hair and eyes like treacherous globs of tar barely visible in the fiery light.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice like the edge of a sword.

Glaring at us, inhuman woman and forbidden gemstone, she pulled out a weapon unlike anything we've ever seen before, but anyone would guess to be dangerous.

"Where is the Pandora?"

Slowly, as if possessed, the immortal woman, her name long-forgotten, stood up.

I silently glowed in her youthful hands.

The other gasped in pure sock, falling to her knees in worship.

"Great goddess, Sharon, Empress of the Night, please forgive Chikage for her sins.


End file.
